


Embers

by orphan_account



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Handcuff Kink, smutty but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan will be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Graham's very much alive and Emma very much enjoys toying with him.

* * *

The first couple times they'd kissed, he hadn't noticed it. Hadn't thought much of what'd been said beforehand. But now, as he steps towards her with a smile curving his lips, he notices. Because now, she blinks and asks, "What?" as he leans ever forward, lingering a breath away from her lips. This is how it always seem to start.

Wanting but waiting, he tilts his head to the side as if to ask for permission. And then they're kissing, though he's not sure who closes the distance first. But even so, he's still smiling as his hands move to her hair, fingers threading through her windblown curls as their mouths move together. She melts against him like sun-warmed honey, her own hand coming up to settle on his shoulder. The other moves to cup the back of his head, fingertips just pressing into the nape of his neck.

He grins against her lips when he feels her leading them towards his desk, can do nothing but follow her lead. She certainly doesn’t need to wear a uniform and tie to get him to do just what she wants. Really though, he thinks as she takes his lower lip between her teeth, she doesn’t even need words. Every thought in his head’s damn near wiped away when she presses him flush against the desk’s edge with a delicious roll of her hips. Oh. _Oh_. And then the kiss is all tongue and teeth and wandering, wandering hands. He gives a sharp inhale when he feels just where hers go and has to bring himself to pull away.

“Nice and slow. Just take it nice and slow.” Comes the sound of his voice, made deep and low from her kiss. 

She nods her agreement and ends up being the one leaning towards him this time. Her gaze flickers between the set of his lips and the blue of his eyes, even as his stays on the green of hers. There’s a dark current of something there, just beneath the surface. Whatever it is, it sends a wave of heat pooling in his stomach as she moves to kiss him. As she moves to push him back against the desk again, crush her mouth to his again.

That’s all it takes for the kiss to descend into something messy and wild, almost primal. She runs her fingers over his handcuffs as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth, and he can’t help but moan into her mouth. Then it’s all teeth and tongue and hands again. _God_ , _her hands._

Later, when she's pulled away from him and stepped back from his desk a ways, she asks again. “What?” 

And he finds himself grinning once more as he leans against the edge of his desk. His hair’s mused and his breath’s stolen as he meets her gaze and says, “Now that, Deputy, sounds like a challenge.”

He doesn’t miss the shiver that moves down her back at his words, nor the way her eyes darken at the heavy lilt in his voice. It’s made all the heavier by her kiss, and he suspects she knows it, too, as she takes a step toward him. And then another, and another. Until she’s so near, he can smell the cocoa on her breath and shower gel on her skin.

Her gaze flickers from the blue of his eyes to the set of his lips again, and he’s spellbound as she leans further forward. Their breath mingles together as she murmurs, “Don’t get your hopes up, Sheriff” just a breath away from his lips. He almost thinks she’s going to kiss him, and his breath hitches in his throat as he stands there, still and waiting before her.

She looks like she’s thinking the same, but grins and pulls away just before thought can become action. And then she leaves his office and heads back to her desk, murmuring something about having paperwork to finish and forms to file. 

A good two hours later, he finds his head’s still full of her. She’d had her fingers on his handcuffs. _His handcuffs_. Just the thought of her reaching for them again has embers of _something_ burning low and warm in his stomach. The same something he could've sworn he’d seen in her eyes just before they’d kissed. The same something that flickers across her gaze later that same afternoon, when she watches him bite back a swear over losing at their usual game of darts.

Oh, Emma Swan will be the death of him.


End file.
